Learning New Confusions
The Charmed Demigods: ''A Mixed Heritage'' Learning New Confusions Chapter 1 Poppy Halliwell After class I rushed to the library. During class I was all jittery and shaky. Jen and Kate even commented on how pale Paul, Eve and I were. I started to run my fingers across the spines, looking at each of them. "No...No.. none of these are the right ones!" I mumbled to myself irritated as I kept scanning. I knew this place almost as well as I knew the back of my own hand. The book just had to be here. "Um...Pop? What are you looking for?" Jen asked as she walked next to me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Kate start to straighten up some things. I bit my lip a bit, "mhmm...where could it be...and some book." I kept dashing around looking, I heard footsteps step in. I knew it were my cousins, Leo was bound to be having some tea and if there were any other people they were all in classes. "Poppy, your looking for that greek god book right?" Eve asked, I nodded vigerously and still looked, on my left Paul started to scavenge through some piles along me. "Found!" I pulled out a leather bound book with greek inscription on it and layed it out on a table, Paul and Eve immediately got on either side of me. Jen and Kate were opposite of the table of us, looking a bit confused. "Um, why do you need this?" Jen asked, Kate added, "Yeah, why do you guys wanna know about greek all of a sudden?" "It's sort of got to do with something we found out..." Jen looked intrigued, "Found out what? tell me,you know I love to know stuff like this" Eve looked at her and Kate, ' We're...well Paul, Poppy, and I, we are all...part god.." With that Jen and Kate bursted out laughing. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Kate said laughingly. I gave them a look that said we were serious. We weren't kidding around. They both stopped laughing and Jen asked, "...Wait...are you three...telling the truth?" We all nodded and Jen and Kate stared in shock. Eve started flipping through the book and stopped at a page that said, "The Four Winds" One of the names were familar...the one that said he was Paul's uncle, Notos. "His brothers were Boreas, Zephyr, and Euros, They were the four winds, so that means one of those three were pauls father" Eve stated, I nodded. "We don't know though, maybe we can find out from your mom later Paul" Jen said, I flipped through the book next. "Now who could be Eve's dad...hmm..." I pondered on this and Eve seemed a bit nervous now. "Whats wrong Eve?" Kate beat me to the question, "I know who my dad is...He's Horme, God of Effort" ...That was shocking to know...everyone else was also... well except Paul as it seems. "Yeah, I remember you and Aunt Parker used a spell once" Paul said, I opened my eyes wide, "Wait! you guys never told me this?!" Eve and Paul looked at me a bit guilty and I glared a bit, I cant believe them! No one tells me anything these days...or well ever. "Poppy..I'm sorry I didn't tell you...during that time you were just...a bit out of it...-" I cut her off, "this isnt the time for apologies, we need to figure out this god thing. We know who your godly parent is, and weve got canidates for Pauls, but all we got for mine is it has to do with...Thanatos" I gave her a cold stare adn started looking through the book for me. I dont remember my moms name, but I will never forget that monsters name..."Woah Poppy, you passed it," Jen said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood, she took the book and flipped back to the page which had Thanatos on it. Kate looked over her shoulder. "Well, its possible your mom is probably from the underworld...." Me, Paul and Eve looked at them both and then at the book, The underworld...that was one of the most eviless places ever.... My mom...she...she couldnt be from there...she was so sweet...an- and.... "Jen!" Kate and Eve screamed, Jen went flying into the wall, her shirt burning and the books catching on fire. "Mercury Demons! Kate get Jen! We'll take care of this, Poppy, Eve come on!" Paul screamed at us. 4 or 5 Mercury Demons walked in, this would be a good time I hoped that these were one of the days with alot of classes....or with any of them at all... Category:Mcleo1 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Witch Category:Magic Users